Una bayoneta, dos amores
by Blanquines
Summary: Después de la caída del muro de Berlín los Aliados han decidido que Rusia mate a Prusia, pero este no está seguro de qué debe hacer. [One-shot] [RuPru]


**Hola gentecilla que por alguna casualidad me lee.**

**Este fanfic comenzó con un no hay huevos con mi uke (sí, caigo con esas cosas) y este es el resultado: un fic que ha hecho llorar a mi uke y que espero que os guste.**

**Ya sabéis, de lo contrario me podéis tirar tomates y prusianos xD**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero los feels contenidos en este fic sí.**

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde que el muro de Berlín había caído y aún no había decidido qué hacer con Prusia. Todo ese tiempo había tenido al prusiano encerrado en una habitación de la que había comprobado que no podía escaparse. Mandaba todos los días a Lituania para que le llevase comida pero él aún no lo había visto.

Sabía que en esos momento el prusiano le odiaba con toda su alma, ¿acaso no le había prometido que siempre le amaría y que nunca le haría daño? Añadiendo para sus adentros que no más del necesario, claro. Pero, ¿no era ese un daño necesario? Los Aliados le habían dicho que tenía que matarle y si les contradecía iba a tener problemas… muchos problemas.

Agarró la tubería con fuerza. No sabía qué hacer, si matarle o dejarle vivir. Para él era demasiado peligroso dejarle vivir, ¿pero acaso no le amaba? Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Necesitaba relajarse y pensarlo todo con mucho detenimiento y pensando fríamente, esto era algo serio y no podía permitirse un solo desliz. Ya era peligroso que aún no le hubiese matado y si le dejaba con vida mucho más tiempo lo iba a ser aún más.

Todo ese tiempo había estado andando en círculos delante de la puerta de la habitación, cosa que dejó de hacer. La miró fijamente y suspiró, bajando la cabeza y observando sus zapatos como si fuesen la cosa más interesante de todo el mundo. Sacudió la cabeza otra vez y se alejó por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a su despacho y, por consiguiente, a su reserva de vodka para situaciones complicadas. Y esa era una situación complicada, muy complicada.

Entró en el despacho y fue a la parte posterior, donde abrió un mueblecito del que sacó dos botellas de su preciado vodka. Se puso una bajo el brazo para poder abrir la otra mientras iba hasta un sofá que tenía en el otro extremo de la habitación para recibir visitas. Ya había inclinado la botella sobre sus labios cuando alguien dio unos tímidos golpes en la puerta. Resoplando bajó la botella hasta la altura de su rodilla y fue a abrir la puerta.

– ¿Qué pasa?– abrió la puerta gruñendo, asustando al pobre Lituania.

– E-Es la hora de dar de comer al prisionero, señor. Necesito que me deje la llave de la habitación .

Solo había una llave de esa habitación, y la tenía Rusia, por lo que cuando iba a darle la comida al prisionero tenía que ir a pedírsela. Recordando ese detalle Rusia dejó de gruñir y le tendió la llave.

– No te entretengas y tráemela rápido.

– S-Sí, señor.

En cuanto Lituania y se fue y volvió, dándose mucha prisa, Rusia cerró la puerta dando un portazo, echando la llave a continuación. No quería que le interrumpiesen cuando ya hubiese empezado a beber.

Volvió al mismo sitio en el que se había sentado antes en el sofá y se llevó la botella a los labios, dando un gran trago. Comenzó a relajarse sobre el sofá y se aflojó un poco la bufanda. Eso estaba mejor, no servía de nada dar vueltas durante horas delante de la habitación en la que había encerrado a Prusia.

Se pasó las siguientes horas bebiendo vodka, sin hacer caso cuando alguien llamaba a su puerta, acabando con una botella tras otra. Bien entrada la noche y considerablemente borracho salió del despacho y comenzó a tambalearse por toda la casa. Dando tumbos llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Prusia, a quién despertó al darse un golpe contra una mesa que había en el pasillo y tirando un florero que había encima. Se dejó caer apoyando la espalda contra la puerta y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

– ¿Sabes que me han mandado matarte? –en su voz se notaba que estaba muy borracho– El resto pensaron que sería apropiado que te matase yo, como yo soy el ruso psicópata… Pero tú sabes que eso no es verdad, ¿o no?

Gilbert no se atrevía a decir nada. No sabía si estaba hablando intencionadamente con él o simplemente lo hacía para sentirse mejor, sin ser consciente de que minutos atrás lo había despertado por todo el ruido que había hecho hasta llegar hasta allí. Se levantó de su cama y sin hacer ruido fue hasta la puerta, sentándose en el suelo igual que el ruso, apoyando la espalda en la puerta echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

– Yo… yo…– tragó saliva antes de continuar– Te voy a matar. Tengo que hacerlo. No quiero pero tengo que hacerlo– cerró los ojos y bajó la voz, por lo que el albino casi no podía oír lo que decía– Te amo. Aunque tú ahora me odies, aunque durante mucho tiempo me hayas odiado, aunque te vaya a matar te amo. Sé que seguramente estés dormido y no has oído esto, pero es la verdad.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más apareció por un lado del pasillo Bielorrusia. Se había despertado con todo el ruido que había hecho su hermano y se había levantado para ver qué ocurría.

– ¿Pasa algo, hermano?– se acercó hasta el lugar dónde se encontraba su hermano, con cara de preocupación– Es muy tarde.

– No, nada– se intentó levantar del suelo sin mucho éxito, a lo que Bielorrusia le pasó un brazo por debajo del hombro y le ayudó.

– Te llevaré a tu habitación, estás tan borracho que apenas puedes andar– sin esperar una contestación o una simple frase por parte del ruso le llevó hasta donde había indicado, dejándole encima de la cama después de haberle quitado los zapatos y el abrigo.

En cuanto se metió en la cama y se cubrió con el edredón y la manta se quedó dormido, sin que por su mente pasase en ningún momento lo que había decidido hacer al día siguiente, es decir, matar a Prusia.

El ruso se levantó poco a poco de la cama y miró la hora. Eran las doce de la mañana y parecía que le iba a estallar la cabeza. Definitivamente había bebido demasiado. Con ciertas dificultades salió completamente de la cama y se dio cuenta de que había dormido con la ropa puesta. Suspiró y se revolvió el pelo mientras iba hasta el armario, del cual sacó unos pantalones, una camisa y una corbata idénticos a los que llevaba puestos.

Mientras acababa de colocarse la bufanda fue a la cocina a buscar a Letonia, Lituania y Estonia.

– Llevad a Prusia al patio de atrás– le dio la llave a Lituania– Ahora iré yo.

Sin decir una sola palabra los tres se fueron para cumplir las órdenes de Rusia. Mientras tanto él sacó un vaso de la estantería, lo llenó de agua y se lo bebió. Al menos ya no tenía la boca seca.

Antes de ir al patio pasó por la armería, cogiendo el primer arma que tuvo a su alcance sin fijarse mucho en qué era, el maldito dolor de cabeza no le dejaba concentrarse en nada.

Hecho esto fue al patio, donde ya estaban los tres bálticos y el prusiano, a quién los tres primeros tenían sujeto, ya que se intentaba escapar, pero en cuanto vio al ruso se quedó completamente quieto. Poco a poco los bálticos le fueron soltando y alejándose de él. No querían estar cerca cuando le matase, no iba a ser agradable.

Se paró delante del prusiano y le miró a los ojos durante unos breves instantes. Agarró con fuerza el arma y, sin titubear, se la clavó en el estómago una, dos, tres veces. En la última la cabeza del albino quedó sobre el hombro del ruso, quién se arrodilló y abrazó al albino.

– No solo te bastaba matarme, ¿verdad? Tenías que matarme con el mismo arma con el cual murió Anastasia, tu primer amor– sonrió– Los dos amores de tu vida van a haber muerto a manos de una bayoneta– el ruso se quedó completamente quieto y miró el arma. Había cogido una bayoneta sin darse cuenta, ese arma que llevaba años sin poder tocar, la había cogido por la maldita resaca sin darse cuenta– Y sí, oí todo lo que dijiste anoche, me despertaste con tus pasos de elefante– dijo esto en un tono casi inaudible– Yo… también… te… amo…– sacó fuerzas para decir estas últimas palabras y, acto seguido, murió, desangrado, en los brazos del ruso, quién comenzó a llorara abrazado al cuerpo inerte del prusiano.

* * *

**Ahora que lo habéis leído lo de la bayoneta que mató también a Anastasia se me ocurrió por un comentario de mi uke (es Russian Psycho 3, venga, entrad en su perfil) y decidí incluirlo.**

**Ahora que ya lo habéis leído ya podéis matarme o herirme de gravedad. Espero que no lo hagáis y que os haya gustado, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
